


Atonement

by LePetitMonstre



Series: Kink/Gore October 2018 [9]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-14 07:19:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16488206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LePetitMonstre/pseuds/LePetitMonstre
Summary: Gore: Rope | Kink: Age DifferenceAkrasia takes her pound of flesh.Note: The underage character is 17 on the edge of 18 and clearly the aggressor against the older character. The warning is there 'just to be safe'.





	Atonement

**Author's Note:**

> This writing is intended only for mature audiences. Please mind the tags.
> 
> Reader Discretion Is Advised

The violence of the initial shock had numbed Cara. Her wife and daughter, bodies bloody and scattered across the floor like a girl's toys. Akrasia's toys. That's all they ever were. She would feel more betrayed if the signs hadn't always been there. But they were. And she ignored them. 

Grief and regret would set in at some point. But not yet. The shock was still overwhelming, her psyche still refusing to let it all in. 

Instead, she focused on the fine rope used for packaging and storing meat that was cutting into her skin each time she tried to shift her wrists. Looking for an angle that might allow her to squeeze out. But it didn't work. Fresh abrasions only deepen with every futile tug. 

Dark red stained Akrasia's chin and fingers when she entered the room. Wiping at her mouth with the back of her hand. 

"Akrasia, what you did to Dessa was a mistake. You didn't have to kill Jezebel too." 

"Yes, I did. Mother would have continued hitting me." She turned her head in Cara's direction. "And you would have continued doing nothing about it." 

"I didn't know she hit you. I never saw her do it, and you never had any marks on you." 

Akrasia closed in on her. Easily a foot taller even when they stood side by side, she seemed massive from Cara's place on the ground. "You knew. And I watched you fuck her afterward." 

"You- You what-?" 

"She didn't deserve to enjoy anything like that." 

"I didn't you were-" 

"Yes. You. Did. The first time she did it in front of you. What made you think she would stop?" 

"You said it yourself. I... I slept beside her. Why would I sleep with a woman that was hitting our daughter?" 

"Very clever. But I'm not your daughter. And before you open your damn mouth to lie again, it's fairly obvious. I look nothing like you. I don't look like anyone. I'll find out who else fucked my mother eventually. But in the meantime," She takes Cara's face in her hand. "There's you." 

"If you really believe that I let this happen, I would want to get revenge too. Send me with my wife and daughter. I understand." 

"You're cute. But I bet you really believe that nonsense. We all find each other again above the ground when we can't feel the winter. But, no. I'm not done with you yet." She grabs a fistful of Cara's hair and drags her to her feet. 

Without the rough handling it is almost impossible for Cara to keep balance. The twine binding her feet together and her hands behind her back keeping her off-kilter. The short cut of her hair makes it difficult to hold onto, and when it slips through Akrasia's fingers she falls to the floor. 

"You're pathetic." Akrasia kneels over her again. Grabbing the back of Cara's neck and putting the other forearm under her knees. Cara isn't surprised to find Akrasia can lift her. Her arms hanging backward at an angle that feels like burning is the joints of her shoulders. 

But to be taken to the bedroom does surprise her. Then she remembers why this all started. Dessa had accused Akrasia of being inappropriate with her, but she wouldn't be specific. A sinking feeling twists her stomach into knots. 

Akrasia drops her on the bed as if she were meat at the market. Perhaps to Akrasia that's all she is. The butcher's twine still digging into her skin sealing the sentiment. 

Survival instinct tells her to thrash and fight but her mind goes blank. Her thoughts escape to elsewhere as Akrasia undresses her and pulls her cock to hardness. 

With a heavy sigh, Akrasia lowers her body onto Cara's cock. It is far more blunt than her fingers. It fits, she imagines, like a sword in a sheath. The rush, Akrasia tells herself, is made greater by the power she feels for having exacted justice.

**Author's Note:**

> Learn more about this original WIP at http://lepetitmonstre.tumblr.com/gomorrah
> 
> Please consider leaving a comment and/or kudos. It makes an author's life brighter to hear from readers. Let me know if you spot any mistakes. Constructive criticism is always welcome. [The comment screening is just for antis.]


End file.
